Tremere Chantry
:"What wonders are these? Tis as if the Tree of Knowledge and the Tree of Life have rooted in this terrible place." -Christof. "These are magicked trees. The Tremere revel in their Thaumaturgical power to reshape the world to their purposes" -Serena The entryway is in Golden Lane, and features an unusual door: a curtain that can be slid aside, and then winding staircases downward. Before the coterie even arrives to save Erik, Ardan has already begun a conjuration ritual that Etrius is able to complete much later, even after Ardan's death. Etrius also dies soon after, but the damage is done. Erik :"Thou hast saved Erik of Clan Gangrel. According to the ancient Cainite law, I owe thee a life boon. I shall accompany thee and protect thee until such time as I discharge my debt. :"Thou speaks with honor" (accepting Erik into the party) :"Thy providential attack did interrupt the sorceror Ardan as he began a conjuration to twist me into a mindless gargoyle. At the sound of thy coming, the Tremere snake slithered into the chambers below. I am thine to command after I have felt the Tremere's shriveled heart burst between my jaws" Tomes and Disciplines * Tome of Blood Magic on level 2 * Blood Rituals - Tremere Laboratory After Ardan is defeated, the following characters receive the following Disciplines automatically: #Christof obtains Auspex skill #Serena receives Lure of Flames Humanity None. There are no checks on Humanity between warning the Kabbalists of the corrupted Golem and confronting Prince Brandl about rescuing slaves, none between Brandl and Luther Black, and no more in Vienna after that. After Luther Black there is only one more in the Dark Ages: insisting on going immediately to Vysehrad Castle. Laboratory * Tremere Neonate, Apprentice, Regent * Hopper, both summoned and in place Library Ardan Always drops the Call Lightning spell scroll, from the Blood Rituals line. Anezka impresses Ardan more than anyone else, and while he is stalling for time enough to conjure magical rituals of destruction, thanks to Anezka, he has a wealth of material at hand for an impressive speech. :Ardan: "Do not attack me! I shall give thee all thy desires" :Christof: ''"Hold! Ardan, I am Christof Romuald of Clan Brujah. Where is Anezka?" :Ardan: ''"Welcome, Christof Romuald. Ah yes. An intriguing woman came unto me. A nun, she was, and she was my first nun. That is, she was the first nn who ever came seeking me. Anezka, her name. She sought the lore of the Kindred. She sought our secrets. And she sought to learn of thee, Christof. I was intrigued with such audacity." :Christof: ''"Come to the point, Magus." :Ardan: ''"She seemed to have no fear. No fear at all. I was dumbstruck. She seemed possessed of the courage of a hundred warriors. Yet I could smell her fear. Well aware she was of the risk she ran. Was she filled with arrogant self-rightousness? No. She knew her God would not protect her from my hunger. Did she seek martyrdom? No. She clearly clung to her life, and lived life with a passion I had not seen before in a nun. Was she made? Or a mere fool? No. Behind her quiet words there lurked a cunning mind. She was..she was..I did not know what she was. And in not knowing, I was intrigued. Intrigued, and strangely..drawn to her. :Christof: ''"I care not for they loathsome appetites, Ardan. What became of her? :Ardan: ''"And she was quite beautiful. Didst thou know? Couldst thou see that behind her wimple, that her hair was long and auburn? Couldst thou see that beneath the shapeless folds of her robe that she possessed a body as achingly beautiful as any odalisque? Truly she chose the wrong profession to make the best use of the gifts God had bestowed upon her. In defiance of Heaven, she had buried her talents in the field of the Holy Orders. Her beauty transfixed me, just as her courage thrilled me. I had never met a woman like her, and I shall never again. I had to have her. I had to make her my own Childe." :Christof: ''"If thou dared to defile her in such a way, I swear I will burn thee to ash an inch at a time." :Ardan: ''"Thou might show more charity toward the only one who can find her." :Erik: ''"He baits thee, Christof, and dawdles for some treacherous purpose! Pray let me kill him!" :Christof: ''"Ardan, if thou dost fail to tell me where she is with thy next breath, Erik will behead thee before thou draw breath again." :Ardan: ''"I know not! I touched her not, but merely sent her away to the Tzimisce." :Christof: ''"Dost thou take me for a fool? Why wouldst thou send one thou lusted for to thy hated enemy?" :Ardan: ''"My Sire would not allow me another Childe and I dared not defy him! But I could not bear the thought of another Embracing her. So I sent her to the Tzimisce. They are the only clan that would have no use for one such as she, so I could be sure they would not Embrace her. They would simply kill her, thinking her a part of some Tremere scheme." :Christof: ''"Devil-tongued fiend! Thou hast sent her to her death! Die" :Ardan: ''"Wait! She did return from the Tzimisce! :Christof: ''"What?" :Serena: ''"Liar! The Tzimisce would have killed her!" :Christof: ''"Peace! Let him speak!" :Ardan: ''"I asked her how she survived, and she said her faith sustains her in all things. She even thanked me for sending her to the Tzimisce. Ah! A most remarkable woman! My spies did tell of a Premysyl Revenant that did cower before the pure light of her faith, and, sobbing like a child, whispered to her of..Golconda!" :Christof: ''"Golconda? What is that?" :Ardan: ''"The belief that a vampire can be redeemed! Cured of the blood of Caine! 'Tis but a legend, and no more, told to give comfort to weak-willed Cainites. Yet no one knows more of Golconda than the great Tremere master Etrius. She said she would go to him in his Chantry in Vienna. She even asked to ride to Vienna in our October caravan of slaves. What a woman! :"Where is she?! Tell me or I split thee in twain!" :Ardan: ''"I delivered her to the Ventrue caravan driver, Orsi, and they left three days ago for Vienna." :Christof: ''"Dog! Thou has enslaved her!" :Ardan: ''"Hah! Master Etrius will take great delight in her! And now I have finished casting the spell that will destroy thee, thou love-struck clotpole!" :Erik: ''"Arrr! Ardan, I will slay thee if it is my last act on earth!" Creatures Gallery Chantry Golden Lane.png|Chantry entrance, disguised as an apothecary's shop, on Golden Lane HdH Greeting.png|Dark Ages Tremere, whose arrogance and cruelty is matched only by their curiousity into the nature of magic and power Vampire - Redemption - part 68 - gameplay| Chantry Library.png|Magical trees, magical lamps. Books on magic Erik University.png|Erik's Leather Armor skin Category:Locations Category:Tremere Category:Dark Ages Category:Prague Category:Prague Category:Tremere Chantry Category:Tremere Category:Locations Category:Prague Category:Tremere